RWBY Team DEVL
by umbralux777
Summary: Four young souls make their way to beacon academy. these four hold odd powers given to them after they ate the mysterious and rare devil fruits now watch as they use these powers to train as huntsmen make friends and find out were these fruits came from as long as none of them fall in water of course.


L trailer

First off I'm not stopping my other story. I just want to write another story cuz I got the idea and wanted to do it before I forgot. So anyway this is a rwby one piece crossover mainly with devil fruits and some similarities to the character the fruits actually belong to in the one piece world. Also, I started with l because he was the one I thought of first and he has the ope ope fruit and I will add some original attacks nothing too out there though 

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Special attack or technique**

(please review and be kind and I'm bad at grammar) 

The world of remnant a place were man had to claw its way back the jaws of death from monsters known as Grimm

With the power of that grant the power of nature with this and the powerful aura generated from their very souls, they were able to not only fight back the creatures of Grimm but thrive.

But that was then and this is now.

Vacuo the most brutal of the four kingdoms. A harsh desert with no real government to speak of vile bandits roaming the sands and mines run by the top dust companies in the world.

A place where the strong survive and the weak die where the only real rule is that if you can survive here your welcome.

Now would you believe that one of the most dangerous people with rumors about his terrifying power sends shivers down the spines of the most hardened criminals? The surgeon of death an accurate name for someone of his reputation some say he can remove your heart without leaving a trace of blood. But not everyone believes he exists many think he's just a fairy tale made up to scare people. Oh, how wrong they are. 

It was the middle of the night in a village near a large oasis one of the few that remain a young boy is seen walking out of a house "make sure he rests for the next weak and to hold back when he's back on his feet" the boy said. The woman he was talking to was more than grateful her husband had fallen ill and was near death before this boy arrived "thank you for saving him I had all but given up hope please are you sure there's nothing I can do for you" she cried. 

The boy simply shrugged "Nah I don't do this for payment of anything like that I just can't let someone suffer if I can help it" the women still looked unsure "are you sure I mean a boy your age shouldn't be out on his own at this time" the women said. A tick mark appeared on the boys head but he kept his cool "mam I assure you I'm older than I look and I can take care of myself so please there's no need to worry" he said and begun to walk away. He began to walk near the gates to the village he was still a little miffed at what the woman said. _I get I'm not tall but it's not like I look like a toddler_ he thought as he pulled out his scroll and listened to music.

Appearance wise the boy despite being seventeen was about the height of a fifteen-year-old. 

He had black shoulder length hair with the front half dyed royal purple.

that spiked out in the back and the front half of his hair was slightly longer than the back.

A pair of wild fringes framed his face and went just below his shoulders a strand went down the middle of his face between his eyes (think Sasuke's hairstyle but longer ) He wore a pair of headphones that separated the back from the front. He was had fair pale skin with four freckles on both sides of his face his aqua green eyes were slightly lidded and looked tired, sharp teeth, and a lions tail that was the same color as his hair.

He had a lean build not too muscular but far from being a limp noodle, he wore a raspberry colored short parka that went to his knees the fur on the hood was white. He wore a black graphic long sleeve shirt with a purple heart monitor line running across the midsection and turned black as it went through a large purple heart and went a little past his waistline. 

The sleeves were striped purple and black and went to his knuckles. He had dark grey cargo pants that went past his knees and had some metal plating on the sides as well as shin guards connected to sandals the wrapped the length of his lower legs the soles of the sandals had metal plates. He carried a long katana that was about as tall as him if not a little shorter.

He carried with him a sheath was black with purple wrapping in the middle near the diamond shaped guard at the end was what appeared to be a silver weight with a black star on it. There was writing near the guard that read LEO.

The blade itself was dark grey with a black edge and seven holes and a star near the guard running up the blade its handle was longer than a normal katana but had the traditional katana wrap with black on the inside and purple on the outside.

There was a chord on the bottom that connected to a small purple gemstone.

Its name was yoru mesu.

"Well well well lookie what we have here" the boy looked up at the man who in all honesty smelt like he needed a bath.

"what's your name kid some fancy stuff for someone so young" the boy looked around as more men came into view _bandits great_ he thought.

"the names Leo and no I'm not from some rich family so get kidnapping me out of your head right now" the taller bandit just looked at the boy "well doesn't matter how about you hand over all your lien and this fancy sword of yours" the man reached for Leo's sword.

"**Room**" Leo said in a low voice as a blueish sphere formed around the area and immediately drew his sword and slashed the man's arm off "what the hell" the man screamed and looked at his stump only to realize that it didn't hurt "don't worry" Leo said out loud causing all the bandits to look at him. 

"you won't die and I'll reattach your arm latter but I can't say you won't be traumatized by what's about to happen",

He grinned and began his assault amputating limbs from the spooked bandits left and right'

_Man these guys must be rookies even the most novice bandit can regain his composure faster then these slobs_ Leo thought but noticed one bandit who was missing an arm a leg attempt to slash at him "**Radio knife**" Leo said as his blade was coated in teal electricity and he slashed the man he fell unconscious on the ground "well that was unexpected well let's end this shall we I've been dying to try out a new trick I figured out i could do for a while now" the now fearful bandits were cowering as best they could with either missing limbs or limbs in the wrong places "**Radio wave**" Leo called and spun with his sword and sent a teal wave of electricity outward knocking the rest of the bandits out cold "well at least I know its effective if not a little excessive, hmm I'll have to work on that" he began putting the bandits back together. 

"What a display," said a cloaked figure who then looks into the distance "but let's see how he deals with this," he says as he walks away. 

Leo had just finished putting the bandits back together and was on his way toward the gates to the village but stopped as he went through. He stayed silent and watched. For a minute nothing happened but he caught a glimpse of something in the darkness "man today is just not my day" he said as he unsheathed yoru mesu and waited. Then a large stinger flew towards him which he dogged "dammit a deathstalker really why not just crush me with a good damn steam roller that would be ten times better than this" he yelled as the deathstalker came into view it was a young one but even still it was a threat. "Well at least this might be easier then I thought... I totally just jinxed myself didn't i" Leo said as he activated **Room**.

The deathstalker came into range and began an assault attacking with its stinger and claws which Leo managed to dodge but still he was nicked a few times. He used **Takt** to make the beast levitate and began to flail about "heh I've got you right where I want you" he said confidently and jumped towards the scorpion monster but was caught off guard when the beast flipped upside down and hit him with its stinger and sent him flying into the village wall. 

Leo managed to right himself "yep totally jinxed myself" he said as the beast charged "dammit I hate using this move but looks like I don't have a choice" he said and grabbed a coin from his pocket "all right here goes nothing" he yelled and activated **Room** as the beast entered Leo threw the coin above the monster. As the Grimm went in for the kill Leo suddenly vanished the beast didn't know what had happened until it felt a weight on is head and their Leo was his blade poised to strike "**Injection shot**" Leo called and drove his blade into the Grimms hide like a bullet. 

The death screamed in pain and flailed to try and shake him off "I'm not done yet" Leo yelled as the blade then became cloaked in purple lightning "**Gamma knife**" he yelled and ripped the blade down the beasts back and even though its tail and stinger as the beast let out one last cry and went limp.

Leo got off the Grimm as it started to fade and sat against the village wall "ok maybe that lady had a point about not going out i didn't even know death stalkers were a problem here I thought it was only beowulf's" he sighed and simply looked onwards as his aura healed his wounds "well at least that reminded me not to get arrogant and jump the gun" he said as he looked at his blade _I'm not gonna die yet I've got a promise to keep_ the thought. 

He was brought out of his musings by something landing on his head "what the" he said as he grabbed the object "a letter" he said aloud and opened it to reveal a note "hmm so bacon academies taken an interest in the surgeon of death … well, this might be interesting" he said with a sharp-toothed grin and got up and began walking to the nearest city he had to find a way to get to vale. 

I hope you all liked it is my first time writing a fight scene


End file.
